


by wizard oak and fairy stream

by sleepymoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'That one! That one!' he was saying, pointing a little finger to one of the costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by wizard oak and fairy stream

'Alright. Here we are.'

Stiles crouched down to his son's level and smiled encouragingly. The boy looked pitifully unsure, his gaze shifting restlessly from left to right, teeth worrying his bottom lip. Stiles reached out a hand and ruffled Liam's unruly black hair, trying very hard to sound reassuring.

'Come on, sweetheart. There are plenty of choices. I'm sure you'll find something you like.'

Liam nodded slightly, taking Lydia's outstretched hand and wandering off with her to further explore the place.

Not even five minutes later, as Stiles was considering the actual merit of buying a matching set of wolf ears for Derek and himself, Lydia reappeared stealthily at his side, making him almost jump out of his skin when she tapped him gently on the shoulder.

'Jesus! Don't do that! I get enough pussyfooting from Derek, thank you very much!' he frowned, noticing a telltale sparkle in his friend's eyes that usually promised nothing but gruesome mischief 'What is it? Did he already choose?'

'Oh, he sure did,' she smirked, her rosy lips curling up at the corners, as if repressing a laugh.

Stiles frowned some more, waiting for an explanation, but Lydia just shrugged innocently.

'I think you should come and see for yourself,' she said, before waltzing off again.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved the wolf ears in his cart before following her.

 

Liam was bouncing excitedly on the tips of his toes.

'That one! That one!' he was saying, pointing a little finger to one of the hanging costumes.

Stiles stopped in his tracks, blinking. Then he turned to glare at Lydia, who burst out laughing.

'What? Don't look at me! I didn't say anything. He chose it on his own!'

As if right on cue, Liam ran up to Stiles and gripped the edge of his jacket, his eyes wide and pleading, 'Papa! I want that one!'

This was most certainly some sort of mystical-ironic karma thing, getting back at him for mocking Scott's stupid monkey costume in second grade. He swallowed, chuckling a little, 'But- I'm sure you haven't seen _all_ the costumes they have, yet. I mean, wouldn't you prefer something like... Spider-Man? Or Batman?' he tried.

'Nuh-huh,' Liam said, pouting. Stiles fought the urge to hide his face in his hands.

'But Liam, honey-bear, your dad is going to _kill_ me. Are you absolutely _sure_ that you want-?' his son's face scrunched up even more, reddening. Stiles knew that face very well. It usually resolved into either a crying fit or a raging fit - the latter involving a copious amount of growling and baby fangs sprouting at improbable angles. Stiles didn't particularly look forward to witness either of them.

'Alright!' he exclaimed hurriedly, 'We're taking it! We're taking this one! Your dad will just deal with it.'

 

As Stiles was busy fishing his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, Lydia leaned on her elbows over the counter, smiling up sweetly at him, 'And to think of all those proud, _fierce_ generations of werewolves...' she started, a distinct note of solemn mockery in her tone '...turning over in their graves as we speak.'

Sometimes Stiles really wished he possessed Derek's glare of doom.

'Lydia, _shut up_.'

 

*****

 

 

There were worse things that could happen to a big, bad Alpha werewolf, Stiles supposed, than seeing his cub – his firstborn, the future leader of the Hale Pack – hopping down the stairs dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood. The costume actually included a pair of tiny black boots and a little candy basket. It made, all in all, an adorable picture – and Stiles was still grinning like an idiot when Derek turned to loom over him, his furrowed eyebrows looking quite menacing. Stiles cringed a bit, flailing his arms, 'Look, it's not my fault, okay? I tried to make him change his mind, but he wanted this one! I couldn't risk him getting too upset and turning right in the middle of a freaking _costume shop._ '

'Of course it's _your_ fault, Stiles. These are your ridiculous genes kicking in!' Derek growled, long-sufferingly 'I should have seen this coming.'

 

However, it was a statement of how much he loved them, because he propped up Liam onto his shoulders and endured two hours of trick-or-treating without a protest. He refused to wear the wolf ears, though. He had a reputation as the local Sourwolf to maintain, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This madness was inspired by an episode of the Tv series ''According to Jim'' (season 4, episode 5 - ''Dress to Kill Me'') wherein Jim's son Kyle wants to dress up as Cinderella for Halloween, and Jim freaks out because of it.
> 
> The title is stolen from William Motherwell.


End file.
